


You Didn't Answer My Question

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: After harboring a secret crush on your brother's friend, Sam Drake, for two years, you are used to daydreaming about him. What you aren't expecting, however, is catching him having sex in your guest room and how it will change everything between the two of you.





	You Didn't Answer My Question

            The bass of the music is giving you a headache. Rubbing your temples, you weave your way through the crowd. To your right, a group of boys are playing beer bong. To your left, someone is dragging the coffee table off to the side to make room for a dance floor.

            Your parents are completely going to kill you when they get home.

            Sure, the party isn’t your fault. Your older brother is throwing it. But it won’t matter once your parents come home from their vacation and see the disaster area that was formally their home.

            The kitchen isn’t faring any better. It is brimming with people, all doing shots. How does your brother know so many people? You have had enough. You are going to go upstairs to your room and hide out there and try to finish homework for some of your college classes.

            Successfully navigating through the kitchen without anything being spilled on you, you head upstairs. If anyone is in your room, you will totally flip your shit. The music is dulled a bit on the second floor and the tension in your chest eases up a little.

            Okay, get to your room and try to get homework done. You’ll have to focus on cleaning up the house tomorrow. There is no point in worrying about it tonight. You go past your brother’s room and are about to open your bedroom door when a noise catches your attention.

            Your hand is hovering of your door handle as you turn your head to look down the hallway. At the end is the guest room. You hear the noise again. It sounds vaguely familiar but you can’t pinpoint what it is.

            Curious, you creep down the hallway towards the door. It isn’t closed all the way as if the lock is just resting outside of the latch. You stop in front of it and the noise becomes clearer.

            People are moaning. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh is louder when you are against the door. You roll your eyes. Of course there are people fucking in the guest room. You make a mental note to make sure your brother changes the sheets in there tomorrow.

            You are about to turn around and leave when a woman moans quietly, “Oh S-Sam!”

            You freeze mid-turn. Sam? As in Sam Drake? You know you should just keep going but your feet are stuck against the carpet. The people fucking in the guest room take on a whole new meaning now.

            You have been harboring a secret crush on your brother’s friend, Sam, for over two years now. The two had met in college and hung out often. Even though you had dated other people since you had met Sam, he was always your unattainable crush. He hadn’t ever looked at you twice. You can count the number of conversations you’ve held with Sam on one hand.

            Even so, you couldn’t help but sneak glances at him whenever he was around. Your favourite is summer break. Sam spends a lot of time by your family pool, shirtless and smoking. You always are too nervous to try to hang out with him so you sneak glances from the windows.

            The woman moans his name again and before you know what you are doing, you are turning back around and peeking through the slightly open door. _Maybe it won’t be him,_ you think, _probably some other Sam._

Through the tiny space that you can see through, you notice instantly that you are wrong. It is Sam. Your Sam. The woman, someone you don’t know, is on all fours. She is facing you but luckily her face is buried in a pillow she is clutching.

            Behind her is Sam. He is gripping the woman’s hips and is thrusting inside of her. Your breath catches. The room is dark. The only source of light is the moon coming in through the half open window. But it is enough light to make out Sam’s chest covered in a thin layer of sweat. His body is perfectly toned and he is in fantastic shape as he fucks the woman. You have spent ages soaking in the sight of him by the pool during the summer. You know what he looks like shirtless. It isn’t anything new.

            But to see him like this, grunting with each powerful thrust as the woman squeals in pleasure underneath him, is a whole new Sam. Your heart is pounding so fast that it feels like it is going to pop. You have imagined being fucked like this by Sam more times than you would care to admit.

            Even though it is wrong to be spying and you should definitely walk away, you can’t stop watching. You feel yourself soaking through your underwear the longer you watch. If the woman looks up at any moment, you will be caught. How would you explain what you are doing?

            You really need to go now. Tearing your eyes away from the sight of Sam like this, you go to leave. But your foot accidentally kicks the door. There is a thud noise and you freeze again.

            The woman doesn’t notice. But Sam turns his head to look for the source of the noise. His eyes land on you. _Oh no,_ you think, panic surging through you.

            But Sam doesn’t stop fucking. No, instead, he picks up the pace. Not breaking eye contact with you, he pushes the girl forward so that her ass is sticking up in the air and her face is buried more in the pillow.

            “You like that?” He growls and the woman moans in response – but Sam is looking only at you.

            He is talking to you.

            Your breathing has stopped and your head feels light. As the girl moans Sam’s name louder, you can tell that he is going to cum soon. His body is shaking and in the low light, you can barely make out his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. They have been fucking for a long time. Your pussy is soaked at the sight.

            “Is this what you want?” Sam asks.

            The girl moans out a muffled yes but he is still looking at you as if he is expecting you to answer. He looks so good that part of you wants to push the door open and go over to him and tell him yes – this is what you want right now – please fuck me – but you don’t move an inch.

            You can feel heat spread out across your body but finally, your limbs respond to your brain. Lurching backwards, you almost trip over yourself as you spin around and take off down the hallway.

            Shutting your bedroom door behind you, you take in a shuddering breath. The sight of Sam fucking that girl is scorched across your brain. You aren’t sure how you will ever get it out of your head.

*

            Tossing the garbage into the bin, you storm back into the house. It is the next morning and in a stroke of impossible good luck, your parents have texted and told you that they will be back in three days instead of today. Your brother is so thrilled about the fact that they extended their trip up north to visit family that he promptly left to go meet up with his girlfriend, leaving you alone.

            The house looks as if a bomb has gone off in it. There is trash everywhere. You have finished cleaning up the living room but feel so annoyed that your brother has left instead of helping that you refuse to start on the dining room.

            Stomping up to your bedroom, you open the door and plop down on your bed. Staring up at the ceiling, the very thought you have been trying to avoid the entire morning pops into your head.

            Sam, fucking that woman, staring at you and asking if that is what you wanted. You groan and cover your face with your hands. After you ran to your bedroom, you stayed up there. It wasn’t as if Sam came after you or anything.

            You have been trying to stay busy to push it out of your mind. It is insane to still be thinking about it –

            Suddenly, you hear the back door in the kitchen shut. Alarmed, you sit up. Maybe your brother has come back to help out for once in his stupid life. Slipping off the bed, you stick your head out your bedroom door.

            “Moron, you can clean up the dining room!” You shout downstairs.

            There isn’t a reply at first. Your mind begins to jump to the illogical conclusion that there is a serial killer downstairs and you look around for something to smack them with. But before you can attempt to murder someone in self-defense, a familiar voice calls up.

            “I really don’t feel like cleaning up your brother’s mess.”

            “Sam?” You blurt out in surprise, walking into the hallway.

            You can hear him walking up the steps as he goes, “The one and only.”

            “What are you doing here?” You ask as he steps into the hallway.

            You hadn’t been expecting to see him. You probably look like a mess. Sam is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Ugh, you love when he wears a white t-shirt.

            “Your brother isn’t here?” He asks you, walking by you and into your room.

            Puzzled, you reply, “No. Do you need to see him?”

            You follow him into your room. He is looking around it with an interested expression on his face. You don’t recall Sam ever having been in your bedroom before. You can smell cigarettes clinging to his clothes as he turns around and looks at you. You can’t read the expression on his face and you suddenly feel very nervous.

            “Nope. Wanted to see you.”

            “Sam, if this is about last night,” You bluster, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t spying, I just – I was going to see who it was so I could kick them out,” You lie quickly, “And just was surprised to see you there.”

            He takes a step towards you. Even though your heart is beating very quickly over the idea that Sam is angry with you, your eyes automatically are tracing his jawline lined with stubble, down across the tattoos on his neck and flick down to his chest. Damn it.

            “You didn’t answer my question.”

            “What?” You mumble, slightly dazed at being this close to him.

            “If that was what you wanted.” Sam goes and his fingers are trailing down your cheek.

            The touch is the first from him and it sends electric shocks through you. Your mouth goes dry and you aren’t sure what to say. Is he mocking you? But Sam’s face looks serious.

            With his voice low, he leans forward and says in your ear, “Do you want me to fuck you like that?”

            “Don’t joke around.” You finally go, finding your voice, although it comes out shakier than you were wanting.

            A smile crosses his face before he goes, “Do I ever joke around?”

            “What? Yes. All the time.” You try to take a step back but you are against your dresser. Your hands grip the sides of it.

            You can feel the heat rolling off of Sam’s body. You can’t bring yourself to look up into his eyes. You are afraid he will be laughing at you. But his hand is still against your cheek.

            “I guess I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Sam goes and his hand is gone and he is moving away from you, “A real shame. I wanted to fuck you.”

            He is leaving now, heading towards your doorway. Alarmed, you look up and before you can stop yourself, you go, “No, wait – I mean, yes. I want you to. I want…” Your voice catches.

            Sam stops and turns around to look at you. Then he is walking back towards you before cupping your face and kissing you.

            Your mind spins at the fact that Sam Drake is kissing you. You want to ask him why he wants to do this with you, of all people, but right now, you don’t really care. You return the kiss, half afraid he is going to leave. But Sam doesn’t leave. His tongue is in your mouth. You can taste the cigarettes on his tongue as you pull him against you.

            The two of you are stumbling towards your bed. You know you definitely shouldn’t be doing this with your brother’s friend but you can’t stop yourself. You have wanted to touch Sam like this for years.

            You fall back on your bed as Sam crawls on top of you. The kiss doesn’t break once. Your fingers grab the edge of his t-shirt and you pull it off of him, tossing it to the floor.

            Finally, you get to run your fingers down his chest. Feeling his muscles underneath your fingertips, Sam is unzipping your jeans. Then he leans over and is kissing you again. This kiss is sloppy, all teeth and tongue, as your jeans end up in the ever growing pile on the floor.

            You can feel Sam’s dick straining against his jeans. Your heart is thrumming in your chest as you feel it pressing against your thigh. As he takes off your shirt, your kiss is broken and you find yourself staring up at his brown eyes.

            “Why?” You hear yourself ask, unable to help yourself.

            Sam, breathless, goes, “Always thought you were cute. But seeing you there, eyes wide, your mouth slightly open,” He drags his thumb over your lips as he says this, looking entranced, “Your skin flushed, you looked beautiful…I wanted you.”

            Your brain is still trying to wrap around the remark that Sam has always thought you were cute. But you don’t get a chance to really think about it because he is slinking down the bed, yanking you to the edge.

            With your feet dangling off of the edge of your bed, Sam is pulling off your underwear. He has sunk to his knees and you realize with a thrill that he is going to eat you out. You almost want to pinch yourself because you think you must be dreaming.

            Softly, you can feel him spreading you open with two fingers. You are blushing in spite of your best efforts. Your heart feels like a caged bird fluttering in your chest. The sensation of Sam even touching you with his fingers like that is enough to send you overa cliff.

            “Even your pussy is cute,” Sam says gruffly, “Look at how wet you are already.”

            You can’t reply. Your tongue feels as if it has swollen up, making it impossible to talk. All you can do is grip your bedsheets.

            “You’ve always been the shy one,” He remarks from between your thighs, “I can help with that though.”

            Then his tongue is running down the length of your swollen pussy. You gasp from the touch as his tongue slides down to your hole and probes it a little. Sam opens your pussy a little more with his fingers and his tongue enters your hole deeper.

            You close your eyes tightly as all other concerns fade out of your brain. The only thing you can wholly focus on is the fact that Sam has his tongue in your pussy.

            With a muffled groan, Sam goes, “You taste so fucking good.”

            Then he is pulling you down closer to his face. His tongue is going from your hole up along the slit of your wet pussy to your clit. When he flicks his tongue against it, you let out your first real moan. Never has a guy eating you out felt like this before. Your head rolls back on the bed as Sam sucks gently on your clit before dragging his tongue back down to your hole.

            “S-Sam-” You manage to utter as your fingers tighten your hold on the sheets.

            “I think you’re ready for me to fuck you now.” Sam says, moving away from your pussy.

            He is taking his jeans off. He crawls on top of you and you can feel how hard, thick and warm his cock is against your thighs. Your lips meet. You can taste yourself on him as you wrap your arms around his waist.

            “You still want this?” Sam whispers in your ear.

            “Yes,” You practically beg, “Please.”

            “I’m not one to not give a lady what she wants.” He teases you as you feel the head of his cock pressing against your wet pussy.

            You wiggle your hips, trying to get his dick inside of you. Sam laughs a little as you try to have him enter you.

            “You’re very impatient.” He says in between kisses.

            Your shyness has faded due to how worked up you are, “I need you to fuck me.”

            “You want me that badly? I’m flattered.” You can feel the tip of his cock teasing your entrance – it is the only thing you can fixate on.

            “Sam, please.” You whisper, finally unafraid to make eye contact with him.

            He softens at your plea and then is gently pushing you down on the bed. Holding his cock with one hand, he starts to enter you. He is so thick that even though you are sopping wet, it takes time for his dick to fully go inside of you.

            You can feel each inch of his thick cock slipping inside of you. Your fingernails dig into his back as your pussy stretches to take him. Sam groans with pleasure as the base of his dick finally hits against your pussy lips. He is finally, after two years of waiting, completely inside of you.

            Then Sam starts to pump inside of you. Bringing his arms around you, he pulls you close against him. You are moaning now, hardly aware of whatever noises you are making because it feels so good to have him inside of you. Your pussy is gripping his cock so tightly that each time he pulls out of you, you can hear the soft sucking noises it makes from being so wet.

            Sam grunts again. The sound of his arousal is incredibly sexy. Even sexier than it had sounded last night because this time you are the cause for it.

            “Not so shy now, are you?” He mumbles in your ear as his cock buries itself deep inside your pussy.

            You bury your face in his neck, trying to rock your hips against his pumps. You can feel his balls slapping against your ass as he picks up his pace. Sam drags his lips against yours. Your lips are slightly swollen from kissing so much. Your teeth drag across his bottom lip and he groans. His hands are dragging through your hair and then he is pulling it so that your head is leaning backwards.

            Sam bring his head down and starts kissing and nibbling on your neck as he fucks you. You are a whimpering mess by now. Your hips are trying hard to slam against him, wanting his cock to be as deep as it can go.

            “Come on,” Sam goes suddenly, “On all fours. That’s what you really want, isn’t it?”

            “Yes, Sam, please.” You moan.

            He pulls out of you and you flip over on your stomach, getting on your hands and knees. Sam pulls you backwards and holds your waist as his cock slips back inside of you. Your pussy practically engulfs it in one go.

            From this angle, it somehow feels even better. Sam is so thick that you feel almost stuffed full from his cock. He is fucking you harder from this angle. You are moaning so loudly that you can’t believe you are losing it like this.

            Sam is fucking you so vigorously that you can’t stay upright after a few minutes. Your hands give out and you fall forward. Your ass is higher in the air. Sam smacks your ass which causes you to moan and try to rock backwards against his cock.

            He smacks your ass again, this time harder, sure to leave a mark. Your mind is so fogged over by this point that you can’t think of anything else but how close you are to cumming. You keep moaning Sam’s name over and over again like a chant. Sam is moaning your name as well, his pace quickening. He keeps smacking your ass. The sound is like a clap. You know your ass is going to be red by the end of tonight and the thought thrills you.

            “Sam! I’m going to cum!” You manage to moan out as you are fucked into the mattress.

            “Cum on my cock,” His voice is hoarse indicating that he is almost at the breaking point as well, “I want to feel your pussy milk my cock.”

            His words send you over the edge. Your body quivers and then you are climaxing. Burying your face in your sheets, you are a moaning, shuddering mess as your pussy clenches down on Sam’s cock.

            Your pussy tightening is what pushes Sam over the finish line. He moans your name and then you can feel his load shooting in you. His warm cum filling you up just makes your orgasm more intense.

            “Yes, yes, yes…” You groan over and over again as you feel his cock twitch inside of you, filling you up with his load.

            As you finally come down from your own orgasm, Sam pulls his cock out of your full pussy and rolls over on his back, laying down next to you. With your limbs feeling like lead, you roll over on your back as well.

            Both of you are gasping for air. You can’t believe that this happened. You fucked Sam Drake. Even though you have thought about it for years, you never thought that it would actually happen.

            Sam’s hand reaches out for yours and he holds onto it. His skin is covered in sweat just like yours. He turns to look at you.

            Breathless, he asks, “When is your brother coming home?”

            “Not until tonight.” You manage to say.

            “Huh,” Sam says, “Well, that gives us plenty of time to clean up in the shower and fuck again.”

            You let out a laugh and sit up, hoping your limbs will still work. Looking over your shoulder as you get out of bed, you grin and go, “Come on then.”

            Sam returns the grin, “Well, someone has to help you get over being shy. Guess I’m okay with it being me.”

            And he follows you to the shower.


End file.
